


PATRIcK SAD - A VERY SCRARY CREEPYPASTA (18+ VERY SCARY!!1!)

by saybyebus



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Creepypasta, Everybody Dies, Gen, Guns, HYPERREALISTIC AND BLOODY!!!1!, I Wrote This with a Bot, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Out of Character, VERY Out of Character, Well almost everyone, based on a certain infamous spongebob creepypasta, get your bad creepypasta bingo card ready, intentionally bad writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saybyebus/pseuds/saybyebus
Summary: I fed some bad Spongebob creepypastas into a predictive text bot and wrote this. Look at it and laugh. Full backstory in the author's notes. (Not actually an 18+ story.) You don't need a plot summary. There is no plot.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	PATRIcK SAD - A VERY SCRARY CREEPYPASTA (18+ VERY SCARY!!1!)

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory: One fine day, local Ao3 user saybyebus was browsing the TV Tropes Funny page for his favourite childhood show, SpongeBob SquarePants. He came upon an entry that listed the face Patrick pulls when eating a Krabby Patty in the episode "Nature Pants." Which would have been uninteresting, except for that the person who posted it chose the worst quality image they could have possibly captured for the example.  
> It was a low-quality camera shot of a CRT television screen, making it look like a still from some kind of urban exploration photo record. He shared the image with his friends on Discord, who laughed at its potato quality and said it was a "cryptid" and "the beginning of a creepypasta." One of his friends heavily edited the image to look like a stereotypical creepypasta image, complete with Patrick on a blank black background, with black eyes and bloody tears. Saybyebus then said, "All that's left is to feed bad Spongebob creepypasta into a bot and have it generate a new crappypasta."  
> So he did, using a predictive text bot and his knowledge of bad creepypasta cliches, and thus was born this monstrosity.  
> Content warning for some blood and gore and character death, plus outrageously OOC behavior, but you know what you're getting into when you click on a bad creepypasta. Now suffer with me.  
> SAD PATRICK image made by maithcop. He's a good pal of mine and it would be cool of you to check out his content.

The episode was heavily altered in 2005 to find anything legitimate about the studio before they aired it. I have seen this. It was hard to find anything online about this, but you need to believe me. Most people would accuse me of lying. But I know the truth. 

The episode is called "Patrick Sad". The episode begins with screams, not cartoon screaming, but realistic children screaming. I don't know where they got the audio. I don't think I want to know either. It might be the children dying. Anyway, you hear the screams over a title card that says "Patrick Sad". There is background music, but it's low - quality and I couldn't say which APM track it even is. The title card has hyper realistic blood splatters on it and the text is in the Chiller font.

The episode begins with a shot of Squidward sitting on a large platform overlooking darkness. He looks at the viewer and says "Does this go to heaven or hell" in a dead voice. Then the scene changes to a concert and Patrick is sad. He is sad because Plankton got replaced with a phony. Patrick thinks Plankton is impossible to find. Now that sound again. The children screaming. Patrick can hear them. Spongebob comes over and says okay. Then Spongebob ties up Mr. Krabs. He can scarcely believe him. Then he starts playing somewhere. After that, the screen blurs and shows a single frame of Patrick with black eyes, red pupils, and crying hyper realistic blood. 

This truly actually happened. I don't have the screen capture, but I drew a picture of what it  looked like. See, I should have it posted next to this. Anyway, the frame flashes once and then  disappears. Plankton waits for several months and then twitches his face. Then he flies up with  animation and dies. There are members of his family crudely detailed on the floor. Nonetheless, since someone managed to sneak a single part where the shot goes, the screen shows him standing perfectly forlorn. It would seem to represent heaven. Hillenburg arrived there. Maybe after someone saw that, they were scared. 

Patrick finds out that Plankton is horrified and dead. He just stares booing instead of creativity. 

Then he yells "PATRICK SAD! " and gathers to stop it. Again the screen flips and Patrick has black eyes, red pupils, and crying hyper realistic blood. There are sounds of screaming children. Patrick has tears of hyper realistic blood. However, Patrick also done that before we see him wait for Sandy to appear. When she does, he flies over to her and his anger is impossible. He immediately reloads a gun and shot her. Sandy is covered in hyper realistic blood and is obviously angry and dead. Patrick scares and screams "PATRICK SAD" while crying. He cuts off Sandy's head. He eaten it. Spongebob comes over and sees what happened. He is very sad. He asks Patrick "what the hell did you do, god damn. " He really actually said that.

Patrick is without Squidward next. Apparently he knew Squidward was responsible for Plankton. There is a single joke popped. Squidward is playing his clarinet crudely. Soon Patrick arrives and hits him with a window. Squidward faints on the internet. Realistic eyes and blood are shown. People would say it happened. Squidward is obviously dead. Patrick screams "PATRICK SAD" and there is hyper realistic blood. Mr. Krabs is outside. He heard what happened. It makes him angry. He goes inside the room to see Squidward laying on the floor covered in gore. Then he looks at Patrick and says Patboy me bob, what the hell did you do god damn. That upsetting Patrick and he screams "PATRICK SAD" without reasons. He quietly blink and there is the sound of children screaming and dying. Mr. Krabs commits speeding with his car. But Patrick had appeared behind him with a krusty knife. He stabs Mr. Krabs and kills him. There is hyper realistic blood everywhere. Viewing this made me scared. 

Spongebob arrives and sees Squidward and Mr. Krabs dead. He is confused. Patrick tells hm to go away and screams "PATRICK SAD. " Spongebob goes away. Patrick then twitches and vomits. He has black eyes, red pupils, and is crying hyper realistic blood. The music for the episode is slow and disappointed. There is the sound of screaming children and then the episode ends in darkness. The credits roll in silence. 

I saw the original episode in 2005. It really happened. I know you probably don't believe me, but I know the truth. It was cut from rotation because the viewers found it too frightening. Some sick editor or animator did this. I don't know why they thought this could even be aired. "Patrick Sad" only aired that one time and I was lucky enough to see it. Or maybe not. Because it was really scary. I used to be a big fan of SpongeBob, but now I'm not. I still see Patrick in my nightmares. He has black eyes, red pupils, and hyper realistic blood tears. He always looks at me and says "PATRICK SAD" before everything goes black and then I wake up.


End file.
